Five Nights (And then some)
by JumpingBanana
Summary: Mike Schmidt is an ordinary guy looking to make it in this cruel and unforgiving world. Desperate and badly in need of some cash, he'll take any job he can. When Freddy Fazbear's pizza calls him, he doesn't hesitate to answer. Will this blind jump into a world of terror and mayhem be the end of him? Or will he manage to survive? (My first story ever, so please critique)
1. A Bold Move

I honestly don't know why I'm still here. I've been working here at this crummy job for three days now, and it seems to just keep getting worse. They seem to move faster now, and whenever I check on one of them, another moves. It's like they're in cahoots or something. And the noises, oh the noises! At some moments, it sounds like someone's laughing at me, and others it sounds like someone is just strolling around the building, like there isn't anything wrong with the place (and there is)! Sometimes the just stare into the camera with a soulless stare, and other times they twitch as if having a seizure.

My name is Mike Schmidt. And I am the unluckiest person in America.

My job is simple, at least in theory. Sit in an office. Check. Monitor the diner via surveillance cameras. Check. Ensure that I do not doom myself by forgetting to check said cameras. Double check. Watch horrifying _POSSESED_ _ANIMATRONICS. _Biiiiiiiig check.

I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, "A place of fun for kids and adults alike". In the daytime, it's like a normal restaurant. Families show up, eat some food, play games, generally just hang out and have a good time. While the families are having fun, they are serenaded by a robotic band (that isn't that good in my opinion). There's Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken (who really looks like a duck, but whatever), and ol' Freddy Fazbear himself. There's another, but he's undergoing some repairs right now.

'_I really need to stop explaining things to myself like there's someone actually listening..._' I think to myself. I always somehow manage to calm myself by just blabbering whatever happens to be on my mind. Sometimes it works better than others.

I put the camera down for a second to check the doors. Never know when one of _THEM _will be outside your door. And behind door number one, we have... Nothing! Congratulations! Would you like to keep this prize or bet it all for a grand prize total of two pots of nothing?

"I'm betting it all, Jeff!" I announce as if there was actually someone there.

And behind door number two... A large yellow chicken! Sorry Mike, but you just lost everything!

_'Curses. I was gonna get a new car...' _I think to myself. I go back to the camera, and immediately a wave of fear washes over me.

"Ah, piss.." I say as Chica pulls down the screen. Probably should have closed the door. And just to heighten my fear, it screams in my face as it pulls down the screen. It was the loudest, most high pitched scream I've ever heard. Ever heard the mating call of a fox? Well it sounds like that, just louder.

Once it finished screaming, it looked at me with what seemed to be an attempt at puppy eyes. "I got you, silly endo!" It exclaims as if it got the gold medal in hide and seek. It jumps up and starts jumping up and down it a circle chanting "winner, winner, winner" over and over again.

"Uh... What?" I ask dumbfoundedly. It stops jumping and its head snaps in my direction, causing me to jump back in my chair. "I got you," it says. "So I get to put you in a suit this time. Bonnie and Foxy have been hogging the other ones, and promised that I got to do the next one if I caught you." It goes back to the puppy eyes. "And I did!"

"You really think I'm a robot?" I reply. "Why wouldn't I? I can obviously see all of your wires..." At the word 'wires' its face flushes. "I can see your wires..." It says. Oh goodie. Murdered by a female robotic chicken. Take out the word chicken and it would seem like a terminator movie.

"Except that it's not wires! Or nuts and bolts! (Her entire face turns red when I say nuts and bolts) It's flesh and bones! I'm made as the same stuff the children are! And the adults that bring them!" I exclaim, attempting to prolong my imminent demise. "Nuh uh," she retorts, as if she were five. "Freddy said that the thing in the room at the end of the hall was an endo trying to hide from us."

"That's not true!" I say back. "I'm a living, breathing, human being! Let me talk to this Freddy guy. He seems to be the boss around here, maybe I can talk some sense into him." She raises an arm (or wing?) as if to reject my request, but lowers it. She ponders for a second, and then opens her mouth to speak (well, I guess it's actually a beak).

"Fine," she says. "I'll take you to him. But I can't ensure your safety." I shake my head. "I don't care. I'd rather go down fighting than be stuffed into a suit while unconscious."

She walks out the door on the left and beckons for me to follow. I get up from my chair, and head for the door. I hesitate when I get to the door frame. _'This is the safest place in the whole building. Do I really want to abandon it?' _I question myself. I shake away the thought, with the goal of proving that dumb bear wrong engraved in my mind. I take one brave step forward, and plunge into darkness.


	2. The Ugly Truth

**Author's Note: Wow, somebody put up with the first chapter enough to like it and review! Thank you so much Glitch1141! It means a lot!**

It's a lot darker out here than I expected it to be. I can't see my own hand in front of my face. "Um, Chica?" I ask into the void that is the hallway. "I can't see squat."

No response. _'Great, she left. Probably going to go get the others so they can finish me off.'_ I think. "Hello?" I try calling out again. "Chica are you ther-"

I'm cut off by a firm, fuzzy hand that's grabbing my shoulder. I freeze, too afraid to move. "Now, son, ain't no reason for you to be shoutin' like that," says a gruff voice behind me. Definitely one of the "male" animatronics. He tugs on my shoulder in his direction, spinning me around. "Walk n' a straight line. Don' worry. Ah won' let ya trip." He says, gently pushing me forward.

What was actually a couple of minutes felt like thirty. The feeling that something large enough and powerful enough to end my existence right then and there is a bit stressful. Eventually my eyes adjusted some, so I could see some details of the hall. Grey walls decorated with children's drawings and a checkerboard line running in the middle of the wall. Various speakers were lying about, along with cords and wires sprawled across the floor.

Eventually we reached the end of the hall and entered the main room. It's dim enough for me to make out where things were, so I didn't really worry about smashing my manhood on the corner of a table. The unanimous animatronic walked over to a table and pulled out two chairs, and sat in one. He beckoned for me to sit in the other, and I didn't hesitate. I was his guest, and any sign of disrespect probably meant stuffing. We probably looked absolutely ridiculous in these small chairs, but he didn't seem to complain. Maybe he sits in these chairs often.

"So," he says. "Word is you ain't one of them endo-skeleton doohickeys." I can feel his eyes burrowing their way into my soul. "Is this true?" I swallow hard. "Y-ye-y-yes." I manage to spit out. "My n-na-na-name is M-m-" he interrupts me. "Come now, boy! Speak straight!" I jump back a little, and take a deep breath. "My name is Mike Schmidt. I was in desperate need of a job and this place was hiring. They just didn't tell me how stress inducing it would be when I signed up."

"What do you do in that box down there?" He asks, very curiously. "I monitor the building through some cameras," I say. "To make sure nobody gets in. I'm the night guard." I say that last bit in a little bit of a heroic voice. He chuckles a bit, and then clears his throat.

"You have one minute," he says in a deep, grim voice. His eyes have now turned to a soulless black with tiny white dots in the center.

My expression turns to one of fear. "Come again?" I don't really understand what's happening. I thought we were getting along just fine and now he seems really pissed. "One minute until what, exactly?"

"Until me and my little band of misfits hunt you down like a dog," he says casually. "Then, once we have you, we'll stuff you in a suit."

I jump out of my chair. "But... But I thought you believed me!" I shout, almost at the brink of tears. I was so close! Now, I have to keep living this constant nightmare, until I'm fired, or worse.

"Now, now, of course I believed you," he said with a smile. "I just didn't care. You see, the others are too stupid to realize that these weren't robots we've been hunting. I've known all along that these were people. I just enjoyed the feeling.

"Ever since we exacted our revenge on the man in purple, I just couldn't get over the satisfactory feeling of ending someone's life. Every circuit in my body goes nuts as I jam the body deeper and deeper into the empty suit. So you see Mike, whether or not you leave this room, you will not leave this place alive."

"You... You're sick!" I shout again. "You killed all the people before me, and you're telling me you get horny off of that crap?"

He shakes his head. "Tick tock, Mister Schmidt," he says. He stands up and gets in my face. "_**Tick... tock...**_"

I take a few steps backwards and trip over the row of tiny chairs. He starts to walk towards me, a sadistic smile plastered on his face. I crawl backwards, trying to put as much distance between me and this monster as possible.

He stomps in between my legs, cracking the tiles beneath his feet. "Boo," he whispers. That was enough to drive me over the edge. I flip over onto my stomach and push up, getting me on my feet. I push off the ground, running as fast as I can down the hall. I make a hard left into the office and slam both doors shut. I then proceed to sit in my chair and hold myself in a ball, and try my best not to cry out of sheer terror.


	3. Confrontation

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for giving me feedback and following this story. It means a lot to me! Thanks to ****sonicchaos1998, Jeffhardy5666, Seitshiro14, and a guest for supporting me in my first steps! It makes me all giddy inside to know that people enjoy something that I created.**

**Also, the cover art was done by my amazing older sister. You should totally follow her on Tumblr. Blog name is ****sdhslstararcana. Also, I realize now that I didn't say who the animatronic that Mike talked to was. I'm sure all of you are bright peeps and figured out who it was. For those who didn't, just to be clear, it's Freddy. (And I'm not calling anyone here dumb.) Anywho, on to the next chapter!**

"_**Tick tock, Mike…." **_I hear echo down the hall, ensuring my demise. _'Wait..'_ I think to myself. I come out of my ball to grab the camera screen. I don't care about what's going on on the cameras, just the little meter at the bottom corner. The meter is up to a deep red, and the percentage reads "64%"

"Dammit!" I shout out. I quickly release the door locks, and the large blast doors shoot back up. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I tell myself. _'If I'm gonna make it through this, I need to keep a clear mind.'_

_**Thump, Thump, Thump…**_

I shakily look towards the direction of the sound. And there, standing in the doorway, is that murderous bastard. "**Your minute is up,**" He booms. His voice is deeper and much louder. Demonic, even.

"Nope!" I shout. I jump out of my seat and go to hit the door lock. "Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope!" And he just stands there. Laughing. Laughing and laughing… mocking me, as if to let me know that no matter what I did, my efforts would be in vain.

I reach the door button, and he doesn't even try to stop me. he just takes a few steps to the right to look in at me through the window. "**You know you can't win, Mike," **He says through the window. "**This is my game, my rules. You will not make it out of this place alive.**"

We stare at each other through the window for a while, to see who would make the first move. After five minutes, I sigh and return to my chair.

"You're right," I admit. His face turns to one of curiosity and confusion.

"**Excuse me?**" He asks. "**I'm right? Are you giving up already?**"

"No. I won't give up." I shoot back. "The odds may be stacked against me, but if I just sit here and let death take me, well, I couldn't call myself a man. So bring your friends, your dirty tricks. I don't care." I stare him straight in the eyes. His sadistic, blue eyes. "But I'll be damned if I don't go out fighting."

He chuckles, then breaks out into laughter. he keels over, and just laughs. He eventually manages to catch his breath, and sits back up to stare at me through the window. "**You got guts kid, I'll give you that,**" he says. "**That little fight in your heart will not protect you. I will enjoy cramming you into a suit.**"

I falter and my poker face is broken. My expression becomes one of fear. He laughs again and my vision fades. When it returns, he's gone, and only his laughter remains to echo throughout the building. I open the door and check the light, just to make sure he really is gone. Once I'm confident of his departure, I return to the cameras. My power is 37%, so I really can't afford any more encounters. I start to flip through the cameras, but I can't seem to find anyone. Nobody's in the hallways, the kitchen has gone silent, the cove is empty, along with the restrooms. The main party room is deserted, and so is the stage. the only place is… backstage. My hand trembles as it moves to click Cam 5. I build up the courage to press it, and the backstage is comes into view. They're all back there. Which is odd for them, because they all seem to have a pattern they follow. But not tonight. They're back there, conversing about something. From what I can guess, they're plotting. Or Freddy's making up some stupid lie to get the others to attack me.

Suddenly they all look towards the camera, and their eyes change to the black with white dots. The feed cuts out for a second, then comes back, with the four animatronics missing. I quickly flip through the different feeds to find them. _'Dammit! Where could they have gone?' _I think to myself. I notice that rather than hunting me down, they're back in their respective spots. _"Only reason they would be back there is… Oh. Stupid.' _I look in the upper corner. It's six. I let out a sigh and a thank you to whatever all powerful being is up there, watching this unfold. I put down the monitor and grab my hat, then head for the door. When I reach the door, I shoot a glance over to the animatronics on stage. They're all staring at me. Burrowing a hole into my soul. I quickly turn around and head out the door, still trying to face the fact that I have to come back to this hellhole.


	4. Invading House And Home

As I step out of the office, my boss pulls into the parking lot. I walk towards my car, trying my best to ignore the bastard that put me into this mess. But guess it is technically my fault, I was pretty desperate. Still, he left out the part where the friendly singing animals were going to try to kill me. That's kind of important. He notices me out of the corner of his eye and smiles. He waves, so I put on a fake smile and wave back. _'Smug old man...' _I think, not a trace of regret in my mind.

I reach my car and unlock it. I get in and start it up, then head down the road towards my apartment building. I'm still not quite used to my new sleep schedule, so naturally I'm pretty tired. Being the careful driver that I am, I check the mirrors before I change lanes. The rearview mirror is the one that shocks me the most. In the seat, which is supposed to be vacant, is an empty Freddy Fazbear suit. But this one is different. Instead of it being it's trademark brown, it's a bright yellow. It's not doing anything, just sitting there. I tear my gaze from the mirror and back to the road just in time to notice that I'm in oncoming traffic. Quickly but carefully, I move back to the correct lane, shouting "Sorry" to the people who were heading in the opposite direction. I look back and the golden bear is gone.

I pull into the parking lot and get out of my car. I head into the building, and go towards the stairs. Thankfully my room isn't that high up, so I don't pass out on the way up. I unlock the door to my room and enter, closing the door and proceed to flop on the bed.

_**~~~~~TIME SKIP WOOooOooOOo~~~~~**_

I wake up, still pretty drowsy. My head turns to the right towards my clock. "7:29 pm" It reads. I sigh and look back at the ceiling. A few seconds later, my stomach lets out a growl so loud that if Mr. Ulmer was in his room, he'd come over and complain. I sit up and rub my eyes, then just sit there for a while. I examine my room for the umpteenth time. There's Small kitchen in the entryway, with a stovetop and a beat up microwave oven. In that same tiny walkway is where my closet resides, with my spare uniform and church clothes. The walkway leads to the main room, in which is a bed, chair, that golden bear sitting in the chair, dresser, a couple of T.V. dinner trays, and a door leading to the bathroom.

_Hold up. Golden Bear?_ I question myself. My head spins around and, right in my chair, is the bear. Slumped over in the seat like it's sleeping. Dumbfounded, I keep staring at it. It's pretty beat up, and looks quite empty. It's pretty dirty too. Suddenly, its eyes have a red dot of light in each socket. Then it starts screaming.

It was the loudest scream I'd ever heard. My hands shoot up to my ears to cover them, but to no avail. It's still just as loud. "GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I yell. I can't take it anymore. I close my eyes and clench my teeth shut so hard that if I bit down any harder, I feel like they would crack. Then the laughter starts. Mixed in with the ear-splitting demonic screech, I hear that stupid bear laughing at me, along with… children? Odd. And just as soon as it started, it stopped. I open my eyes and look back to the chair. He's still sitting there.

Suddenly, he jumps at me. I cover my face and scream. When I realize contact was never made, I put my arms down. He's gone. I notice that I'm breathing pretty heavy, so I wait to calm down before I stand up. I head over to the bathroom and start up the shower, then strip down and get in. The shower is too hot, but I don't care. I'm too stunned by what just occurred in my bedroom to think about my nerves.

Eventually my body smacks some sense into me and I jump about in pain. I lunge for the handle and turn off the shower, then sink to the floor. _What was that…. Am I going insane?_ I think. As I sit there, pondering, my vision flickers. Confused, I just sit there, looking around to make sure that the bear isn't here. Suddenly, my vision is filled with the faces of the animatronics, constantly showing up and then switching out with another face. The words, "It's me" tend to show up a lot. Completely terrified, I back up as far as my shower will let me. When the faces don't go away, I just close my eyes. After a while, I take a peek. No faces.

_ Something tells me that if I don't go back, these won't stop,_ I conclude. "I have to go back…" I whisper to myself.

"I have to beat him at his own game."

**Authors Note: Man, I am on a roll with these chapters. Eventually, as I get further into the story, I'll have some sort of schedule to uploading chapters. At the moment, I just upload them when I finish the chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! Please review it with what you thought of it, and tell me what I can improve on! I'm always looking for advice, so if you have any, just let me know!**


	5. Revelations

**Author's Note: Jeez, chapter five already! This has gone much farther than I thought it was going to. I only started doing this cause I got bored. Thanks to Azturner (sorry if I spelled it wrong.) and Naruto789987 for your support! I appreciate it very much!**

I pull into the parking lot of the pizzeria, still a bit shaken from the events that occurred only hours before. I approach the doors of the building and reach for my keys. With the keys in hand, I shakily move to unlock the door. I end up having to stabilize my hand by grabbing my wrist, then proceed to jam the key into the door lock. The door opens with a squeak, and I stop in my tracks. After I realize that there is no imminent threat, I make a dash for my office. As I run down the hallway, I realize that I didn't even bother to check the guys on stage to make sure that they were there.

I approach the office and slowly peek inside. Empty. With a sigh of relief, I flop into the chair and take off my hat. The fan blows a cool air on my face, which seems to calm me. A few seconds later, the phone rings, causing me to jump out of my chair. Noticing that it's only the phone, I shame myself for being so jumpy. I let it ring as I was instructed on the first day, and wait for the message. Instead of the "helpful" guy on the other end of the line, I hear what seems to be garbled noise, being spoken in a deep voice. Every so often, there would be short bits of that familiar scream, the one from earlier this night.

After a little bit I notice that it has been a few minutes after twelve, so they are definitely on the move. I ignore the phone and turn to the cameras, rapidly flipping through the different feeds. Only one thing catches my eye.

Foxy's missing.

"Ah, shit!" I shout. I throw down the screen, just in time to engage the door lock. The door comes crashing down with a thud, quickly followed by the banging of the large metal fox.

"Ah, come on, Mikey!" I hear from the other side. "Jus' let me in! I don' bite! Much..."

"Screw you, Fox!" I yell back. "I'm not that stupid."

"Oh really? Then why be ye ignoring th' other door ov'r there?" _Piss, he's right!_ I think to myself. I swiftly move to the other side and flip the light switch, and there's that stupid chicken that got me into this mess. I never pressed the door lock so hard before, I feel as if I could have broken it if I pushed any harder.

"Aww Mike~~!" She coos. "You didn't have to go and do that. I thought we were buddies! Remember that time when I got in your office and saw your wires~?" Foxy's ears perk up at this information, and his face goes to one of approval.

"Yarr, there ye go Mikey. Gettin' at th' lassies," He says. "Ye could make a fine Captain some day."

"No! God, no!" I shout. "What are you, middle schoolers? And besides, she's a robot!"

"Oh yeah?" Chica snaps. "So are you, but you don't see us complaining." She crosses her arms, all sassy like. Foxy just laughs at us bickering like we were actually a couple.

"No! I am a human being! I have a tiny-ass apartment! I have great parents! I have, or had, a girlfriend! Blood pumps through my veins!" I yell. I sigh and sit back down.

"That be a load o' whale piss, mate," Foxy says. "I know an endo when I see one, and ye sure look like one."

My mind is racing to think of something to say so that I can prove them wrong. _Favorite food? No, that won't work. Maybe my hometown. No not that either. Maybe my blood type? Hold on a second. Doesn't blood and such get squished out when Fazbear crams people in?_

"Ok," I say loud enough to get their attention. "Think about this. Whenever Freddy puts an "endoskeleton" back into a suit, didn't you ever notice that he does it rather forcefully? I mean, you'd think that since the suit is full of crossbeams and wires, one would have to be particularly careful, correct?"

"Ah, shut up, ye stupid-" Foxy starts, but is cut off by Chica, who seems to be quite focused on this.

"Hold on a minute, Foxy," she says. "He's right. There's some pretty delicate stuff inside these suits, and cramming a metal skeleton into one isn't going to go well."

"Thank you, Chica," I say. Really. I thanked a robotic chicken that wants to murder me.

"Hey, just cause I said you're right, doesn't mean I'm on your side."

"That's fine, because I'm not done explaining," I say. "Haven't you also noticed, that the so called endos' oil is red? When was the last time you've seen red oil?"

"Well... I, uh..." Chica says.

"Never," Foxy finishes. "I ain't ever seen any kind o' red oil."

"Exactly," I say. _Right. I've got them hooked, now I just gotta reel them in._ I stand up, then head over to the desk, searching for anything sharp. After some rummaging through the drawers, I find a pair of scissors. I grab them and put my left hand on the table, with my right hand holding the scissors above the top of my hand. _It's either this or death by evil teddy bear..._ I go to my happy place and bring swing my right arm back. _Rainbow trees..._ I start to swing down._ Puppy rottweilers... _Halfway. _Cupca-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT! _Full swing. Deep red blood starts to ooze out of my hand.

"Oh my!" Chica yells. "Why on earth did you go and do something like that?"

"I had to prove," I say shakily, "that I was a human.

"All I be seein' is an endo with a pair o' blades in 'is hand," Foxy says. He doesn't seem fazed by this at all, or at least, not as much as Chica.

"Look," I wince as I pull the scissors out and move to put pressure on the wound with some tissues. "Look closer. Past your processor. Both of you."

Their both start staring at me. It starts to get pretty intense. Foxy actually doubles over. "Come on... I know you two can do it," I say. "Focus.." Chica has fallen over now, propping herself up on the window. They both cry out as a loud pop is heard. They fall over and just lay there for a minute or two. Eventually they get up and look around, dazed from their mentally breaking experience. They see me, and their eyes widen.

"But.. Ye were..." Foxy starts. "Ye were a robot... How did you know?"

"Eh. Call it a hunch. Now if you don't mind me asking, could you go get me the firs aid kit before I lose too much blood? That's kind of important to the human body."

**Author's Note: Oof! This was a long one. Please excuse most of the shit in this chapter, for half of it I was on nightquil. My brain isn't very smart at the moment. I'm going through a cold or something stupid like that, so sorry if this chapter isn't as great as it could have been. As always, please tell me what I can improve on, as advice is always welcome.**


	6. Announcement

**Hey guys, Banana here. **

**I'm surprised at how many people are following, even viewing my story.**

**Thank you to all of you guys who decided to join me on my journey through this story. It means a lot! Really, it does. **

**I hope you guys decide to stay with me throughout the rest of the story, as I have much in plan for Mike and the gang (mwahahaha)**

**Thanks to the new follower, KittenRainbow! Your follow/favorite means a lot! If you have a suggestion/issue with the story, please let me know! I'd gladly take it into consideration. I'm always open to suggestions!**

**If any of you guys wanna talk to me, shoot me a message/email (****Rabidgaming815 ****), I'd love to talk to you guys! **

**At the moment I'm chilling with my buddy, so I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by saturday evening/sunday afternoon. **

**If you have any questions, shoot me a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**


	7. House Divided

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. My plan is to upload a chapter a day, minus Sundays. Hopefully I can keep up with this, and my brain doesn't crap out on me whilst writing. Anywho, on to the next chapter!**

"Owwowwowow!" I shout as Chica applies antiseptic to the wound on my hand.

"I still can't believe that you aren't an endo," Chica says. "All these years, Freddy has been misleading us, telling us to get the endo at the end of the hall. We didn't even think twice." She has a look of betrayal on her face, and why wouldn't she? Freddy seems like a fatherly image to all of the other animatronics. If my dad turned out to be a murderous psychopath, I'd be pissed too.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry," I say. "We'll beat him. I promise." This seems to cheer her up a little bit.

"Thanks Mike," She says. Suddenly, her eyes widen in fear. I spin around and see Bonnie standing in the doorway, also looking betrayed. Not by Fazbear, but by his brother and sister.

"Foxy! Chica!" He yells. "How could you side with...with that _thing_? After all Freddy has done for you, you turn around and betray him!" He sets his eyes on me, and locks on. He strides towards me, but Foxy steps in his way.

"The lad be a person, Bonnie," He says confidently. "He ain't an endo. And if ye can't look past it, then ye'll have to get through me." Foxy stands there, like a robotic pirate fox Stonewall Jackson.

"Foxy," He says. "Please don't make me do this." Bonnie is serious. He's willing to fight to get to me, no matter the cost. He must really want to be on Fazbear's good side.

"Don't have a choice lad," Foxy says. "But ye do. Make th' right one." Foxy just stands there. Ready to fight his life-long friend. All to protect my petty little life.

"I already have, Foxy. I just wish this could have turned out differently." With that, Bonnie takes a swing at the fox. Foxy, seeing the attack coming, puts his arm up to block it, following suit with a jab to the gut. Bonnie stumbles back, then tackles foxy through the other door.

"Chica!" We hear Foxy shout from the hall amongst the chaos. "Take th' lad somewhere safe!" Bonnie tries to get back into the office, but Foxy hooks him and pulls him back into the hall, slamming Bonnie against the wall. "Go!" He shouts, then closes the door and slips through before it slams down.

We stare at the door for a while, loud bangs and crashes coming from the other side. Chica eventually stands up and grabs me by the shoulder. "Come on Mike. We have to go." She says.

"But what about Foxy?" I say, quite worried about the crimson fox. If he gets hurt, it will be on my head.

"He's capable of handling himself," She says, and a loud crash followed by the breaking of glass is heard. We look over and see Bonnie, halfway through the glass, only a couple feet away from reaching me. "We need to go! Now!" Chica yells and pulls me to my feet. She drags me out the door, and back into the darkness.

After a few feet, I have no idea where

we are. "Chica?" I ask. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere Freddy or Bonnie isn't," she says. We make a sharp turn a small room. "Please stay here. I know it's a bit cramped, but if you hear anyone come by here just hide under that table over there."

"But where are you going to go?" I ask, quite worried about being left alone in the dark. I feel like a small child complaining to his mother about the monster under his bed. Except my monster is real.

"I'm going to go see if I can help Foxy," she says. Turns and goes over to the door, then looks back at me. "Just, whatever you hear, don't come out of this room."

I nod my head. "I won't," I reply.

"Promise?" She asks. She really is concerned about me.

I raise up three fingers in a scouts salute. "Promise. Scout's honor."

With that, she runs out the door leaving me in the darkness. After a few minutes my eyes adjust, so I actually find the table if I need to take cover.

It feels like hours go by, sitting in that tiny room. Just sitting in wait, forced to bear the sounds that come echoing down the halls. After a while the sounds stop, and I'm left in silence and darkness.

Then I hear footsteps.

I quickly duck under the table as quietly as I can. Once I feel like I am far back enough under the table, I focus on the footsteps. _One pair? No, there's two. One's a bit more rugged than the other. It could be Foxy and Chica coming to tell me that it's all clear, and that I can go back to the office. Yeah, that's it._

Soon the anonymous figures reach the room. I can't make out who it is by their feet, only because it's still really dark. But I see them just standing there. Suddenly, a familiar shape crashes to the floor, staring me straight in the eyes, jaw all slacked and loose.

_Foxy..._

I stifle a cry. The other person leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. I crawl out from under the table and go to the Fox's side.

"F-F-Foxy?" I whisper, at the brink of tears. Even though we only talked for a few short minutes, I still felt a connection with him. He was like a comrade to me, and nobody wants to lose their comrade.

At the sound of his name, his eyes and gears whir to life, but quickly began flickering. "He-hey lad," he says weakly. "Yer shif-shifts almost o'er." He pauses for a few seconds. "I feel mine might be drawin' to a close here too..."

"No, no don't say that!" I almost yell. "I've seen the feed of backstage, there are some spare parts back there. We can fix you up, like you guys fixed my hand!"

"Nay, lad. Those parts be for the band. Ye think that if they had parts for me they woulda fixed me already..."

"Well, I could get some parts... I'd just have to run over to the department store-" he grabs my wrist, cutting me off.

"Nay, lad. It be better this way. Jus'... Could ye stay by this ol' pirate's side?"

A tear escapes from my eye. "Sure pal," I say with pain in my heart.

I prop him up on the wall and sit next to him. Then I remembered. I've been in this place before. Not in my previous nights working as a guard, but as a child. I adored the band, and most of all, the Crimson fox and all of his stories of the high seas.

"Hey Foxy?" I ask. "How good is your memory?"

He seems confused. "I have a computer for a brain, lad," he says. "I remember everything."

"Do you remember back when I was little and came to this building?" He thinks for a second, his mechanical parts stirring in his head. A large grin spreads on his face.

"Aye, lad," he says. "Ye were me first mate. I would tell stories of me adventures, and ye of yours."

"You think that you could tell one more story?" I ask.

"For ye, lad, I'd tell twenty. And believe me, I know I have." We let out a few laughs, and Foxy lets out a few coughs. Which is odd, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't have lungs.

"There I was on the deck of the _Silver Medalion_..." He starts. He continues to talk, pausing every so often to scratch at some of his peeling fur, or remove a gear or spring from his leg. About halfway through his story, he stops talking. At first I didn't think anything of it, I just thought he had to take a break.

Then he didn't start talking again.

I look over, my childhood friend lays motionless. Jaw hanging open. Eyes dark. A look of peace on his face.

"Foxy?" I get on my knees, and give him a little shake, as if I could wake him up. "Foxy, you fell asleep during your story again, you silly fox. Wake up, man."

No response.

"Come on, Foxy," I say. A tear falls from my eye. "I wanna hear how the story ends." Two tears. "How did you escape the fleet?" Another year falls to his motionless arm. "Come on, buddy," I say, my voice starting to falter. I bury my face in his chest, and just cry. "Don't leave me..."

The bell rings throughout the pizzeria. It's six in the morning. Time to go home. I pull myself away from the fox and sit there for a few minutes. I grab him and pick him up, and he's out the door. I head towards his cove, not even caring about what could be back there.

I walk past the sign and push through the curtains. I carry him over to the back wall and set him against it, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. I stand up and walk back to the curtains, and take one last look at my friend. A few more tears escape, and I push back out of the curtains.

_Sleep well, my friend._

**Author's note: OH MY GOSH I FEEL SO BAD! I just killed off a character and it felt awful. Again, I'm sorry that I got this chapter up later than intended, and if you have any suggestions, let me know via email, pm, or review! ****I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Nightmares

**Woah this thing is getting really popular! Over 700 views! (That's good right?) Thanks to Bikerboy for your opinion, it has been taken into the processing machine that is my brain. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and I hope you stick around for the rest of the story! Anywho, on to the next chapter!**

I step down from the cove and into the main party room, tear streaks staining my face. I wipe my eyes and head for the door, not even bothering to look back at the band. I storm out of the building just as my boss rolls up. I don't wave back, and get in my car and drive off.

I walk into my apartment and immediately fall onto my bed, distraught by the events that had occurred only an hour earlier. eventually it becomes too much for me and I just start bawling. I don't care who hears me. I just need to let it out. I cry into my pillow for the next half hour, and eventually manage to find some sleep.

_**DREAMZONE WOOoooOoOooOOoooO~~~~**_

_It's my sixth birthday, and I'm celebrating at my favorite place ever, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The robot animals creep out a lot of my friends, with their jerky movements and twitchy voices. I invited a bunch of people, but only four of them showed, Logan, Kassie, Adrien, and Eric. It's ok, because they're honestly my best friends._

_ We show up to the Pizzeria, and my little boy heart can barely take it. My friends and I jump out and run to the building, causing my mom to just shake her head and smile. We enter the building, but we're stopped by the staff member that you have to pay to get in. My mom hands the staff member some money, and we run off. While my friends and I are listening to Foxy tell a story about defeating a Kraken with his hook tied behind his back, a Daytime security guard walks up to us. Foxy starts to glitch out._

_ "Excuse me," He asks. "Do you guys wanna test a new game?" We all shake our heads in excitement, and get up to follow the man. I turn around to look back at Foxy. He looks extremely worried. I run back over to him. _

_ "Don't worry, Captain," I say. "I'll come back to listen to the end of your story." I turn around and join my friends. _

_ He leads us down a hall and into an empty room. We look around confused, wondering where the game is. He closes the door behind him and locks it._

_ "Hey mister?" My Adrien asks. "Where's the game? I thought you said that there was a new game." _

_ He hits Adrien, sending him to the ground. Adrien starts crying, and this seems to tick off the "guard". He pulls a knife out and brings it to Adrien's throat. The man laughs._

"_Looks like I need to teach you some manners…" he says. He makes a swiping motion with his arm, and Adrien falls to the floor. We all start screaming, and this really pisses him off. I fall to the floor and try to scoot as far away as possible. Eric tries to fight back, but is quickly put down by the man. I close my eyes and cower as the man deals with my other friends, and I just sit there and cry. _

_He walks up to me knife in hand, covered in my friends' blood. He grabs me by the shirt, and lifts me up. "Your turn." he says, laughing. He brings the knife down, and everything goes black._

I sit straight up in my bed, clutching my chest. I try to catch my breath, and calm down. I look over at the clock, and it reads twelve sixteen in the afternoon. I sigh and go back to sleep.

_**~~~DREAMZONE WOOoooOoOoOOOOooO~~~~**_

_ After the events at the previous events at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the building was shut down. I was scared for life. I had lost my best friends in the world, and nothing could change that. Eventually, somebody thought it would be a good idea to try and build another one. I was too scared to go back there, and even if I wasn't, my mother would never let me go back to that god-forbidden place. _

_ After many years pass by, and I enroll in high school. I make a few friends after a while, and we graduate together. To celebrate, we decide to go to the place that I've been trying to avoid my whole life. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. My friends and I buy a table and sit down. We order some pizza and drinks. I look at the new pizzeria, and see something that catches my eye. A small stage with a familiar crimson fox standing on it, telling a story to some kids. _

_ "I'll be back guys," I say, and get up and head over there. I sit down amongst the kids, and look like some creep. After a while, all the kids leave to go do something else, bored of the old fox's story. The Fox notices that I'm still sitting there, and looks confused. I stand up and walk over to him. _

_ "Why did ye stay?" he asks, then chuckles. "Aren't ye a bit old for this place?" _

_ "Well, I promised that I would come back and listen to the end of your story," I say. "I really want to know how you beat the Kraken with your hook tied behind your back." He breaks out into the biggest smile I've seen in a while. He sits down on the edge of stage, gestures to the stage next to him. Eventually, my friends walk over to me and tell me they're leaving, but I don't care. I'm just happy to be hanging out with my captain again._

_Suddenly, the room goes dark. "Foxy?" I call out. "Hello?" A stage light turns on in the distance, something or someone in the center. I take careful steps over to the spotlight. About halfway there, I realize that I'm in my night guard uniform. Shrug it off and hurry over to the spotlight. As I got closer, I could make out who was in the light. The crimson fox. I break into a sprint and run towards him as fast as I can. Suddenly, I fall on my face. I'm flipped over onto my back, by a familiar brown bear. _

_He stomps on my chest, driving the air out of my chest. I try to scream out, but all I can manage is a raspy breath. "__**How come you let your friend die, Mike?**__" He mocks. "__**How could you let your brave captain die?**__" I try to respond, but nothing comes out;. "__**That's what I thought,**__" He says. He grabs my head and starts to squeeze. The pressure begins to increase. I still can't scream. He starts to laugh, and I give up, and my vision fades to black._

I wake up in my apartment again, and look at the clock. Ten twenty-three at night. I get

of bed to throw on my uniform, but don't make it to the closet. I get about halfway before running to the bathroom instead. I run over to the toilet and open it, and then hurl into the bowl. I get up and wash off my face. I go over to my closet and put on my uniform, dreading the fact that I have to go back. I walk out the door and go return to my ever-existing nightmare.

**Author's Note: Oh jeez this took like four hours or so. I dunno, I wasn't paying attention. I decided to post this today to make up for the one that I missed yesterday. Anywho, I'll see you guys in the Monday chapter! (Unless I have time to do one tomorrow. ****Usually I don't)**


	9. Visions Pt 1

**Author's Note: Hurray, chapter 8! Thanks toTerrietont and Cph30075 for your, support! It means a lot! If any of you have suggestions, let me know!**

I walk into the pizzeria, and look over to the animatronics. All of them are gone except for Fazbear, who just stands there. I walk down the hall towards my office cautiously. I take a look at the pictures on the wall, which was a big mistake. The wall is filled with pictures of a bloody Foxy and that stupid Golden Fazbear. I feel like throwing up. I pick up the pace and dash to my office. I turn the corner into the room and sit down in the chair.

After my stomach settles, I pull up the camera feeds and start to flip through them. The only one I can find is Freddy, who stares into the camera from the stage. I check to see if Chica's in the kitchen. They still haven't fixed the camera yet, but at least there's audio. I hear two voices. Chica and Bonnie. They seem to be in an argument.

"It's fooling you, Chica!" Bonnie yells. "It some how got into your head, maybe sent out a signal to your receptors or something!"

"He's a _he, _not an it, Bonnie!" She yells back. "And no, he hasn't 'emitted' anything to my processors. It would have registered in my databanks! The only fool here is you!"

"That's… That's not true." He says. He doesn't sound confident in his answer. "Chica, you're on the losing side. Come back to us. Foxy may have not been able to see that, but I know you can."

"Don't you dare talk about Foxy. You have no right." She sounds pissed now. "You killed him, you know that? How could you kill your own brother?"

"I didn't kill him!" he shouts. "It wasn't me, I swear! I roughed him up a little, and threw him into the supply closet!"

"And left him to die!" Chica shouts back. "Don't you see what Freddy's doing to you? He's turning you into a murderer! First the nightguards and now.. now…" I hear her start to cry.

"No, that's not true." he says softly. "I wouldn't hurt a person. Every person is like a child to us. Killing a person would be like killing a child."

"You really are a fool…" she says. "When will you wake up, Bonnie? When will you break the chains Freddy holds you by?"

"I…" Bonnie starts. He's most likely looking down in shame.

"Get out," Chica says.

"But, I…"

"GET OUT!" She screams. I hear Bonnie's footsteps as he runs out of the kitchen. I look out into the east hall, and see Bonnie exit the kitchen and run towards the stage. I go back to the camera feeds and check the stage. I see Bonnie run up to Freddy, and then they head backstage. I take this chance and bolt out of the office to the kitchen.

I get in the kitchen and see Chica leaning on the counter, crying. I didn't even know they could cry. I walk over to her and put my arm around her. "Hey, it's ok Chica. It's alright," I say.

She turns around, hugs me, and then cries into my shirt, catching me off guard. I return the hug and continue to comfort her. "I just… can't believe he's gone, Mike.." she cries. Suddenly, she sits up, and stops hugging me. She looks me dead in the eyes and says, "Hide."

She shoves me into a cabinet, and closes it. It's snug, but I fit. "Whatever you do, don't leave this cabinet. Promise me this one thing." she says. I nod my head, and she shuts the cabinet. I hear someone enter the kitchen.

"Where?" He says. Freddy. "Where. Is. **Mike?**" He yells.

"I don't know," Chica says. "He showed up here, then went back to his office."

Freddy laughs. "Oh, Chica," He says. "**You always were a bad liar.**" I hear the sound of heavy impact, and then a thud as something connects with the counter, then the floor.

"I promise, Freddy!" Chica cries. "He's not here!" Her voice box is damaged. She sounds more robot like than normal.

**"Tisk, Tisk. Shame on you, Chica. That's two lies. You will be severely punished."**

He punches her again. And again. And again. "Please, Freddy!" Chica shouts in between punches. "Please stop!"

**"Only when you tell me where he is!" **He yells.

"Never!" She yells. "I will protect Mike with my life!"

**"Well, then,"** He says. **"That's a damn shame." **He hits her again. eventually the thuds turn to crunches.

"F-Fr-Fr-Freddy…" she says. I crack open the cabinet, but as much as I need to comfort Chica. She sees me, then smiles. She looks back at freddy and furrows her brow, then spits in his face. "I-I-I-I'll Se-ee-ee-ee you in-n-n-n Hel-Hel-Hel-Hell," She finishes.

This act of rebellion infuriates him. **"Don't wait up for me," **He says, and plunges his fist through her chest. Her jaw drops as she gasps, and her body goes limp. And Freddy, tosses her to the side, like she's some kind of trash. I stifle cries, and just weep silently. He turns on the faucet and washes the oil out of his fur, like it was no big deal. He dries off his fur, just as I hear another pair of footsteps coming. He quickly moves to Chica's side, as if he was mourning.

"Hey Fred, I checked the office, and Mike isn't-" He starts, but cuts himself off. He looks at Freddy, and Freddy just looks up at him, with a sad look on his face. "Who did this?" Bonnie yells, outraged.

"Who do you think?" Freddy says. "The only person who could have done this is that Endo. I walked in just as it shoved its fist through her torso."

"But… But I thought that they were working together!" Bonnie replies.

"I guess not. It does, however, explain who killed Foxy though," Freddy lies.

Bonnie clenches his fist, and punches a hole through the wall. Freddy stands up and

walks over to him. "We'll get it. I promise." Bonnie nods, and they walk out of the kitchen. I jump out of the cabinet and run over to chica. I adjust her so that she's laying down in a comfortable position, like I did with Foxy. I shut her eyelids, and walk over to the door.

_Sleep well, Chica. _

I walk out of the kitchen, and storm towards the office. I turn into the room and check the cameras to find that monster. _No, no, no, no, no, There! They're backstage._ I throw down the monitor and run to the backstage room.

I jump onto stage and go to the back door and slam it open, surprising both Bonnie and

Freddy. "There you are, Endo!" Freddy says. **"Come to atone for your sins?"**

"You bastard…" I say. In a blinded rage, I lunge at the bear. Something grabs my shirt, and throws me out the door. I crash against a table, and fall to the floor. Bonnie walks out of the the back room and jumps off the stage, cracking the tiles he lands on.

"No more," he says. "You aren't going to kill anyone else!" he yells, then charges at me. I

realize the danger I'm in and roll out of the way. He stops himself before he crashes into the table, and pivots towards me. He raises his fist up, and brings it down on my head. I put up my hands to block, but it's no use. He's too strong. I fall to the floor, and he picks me up, then slams me back on the ground. He swings his leg back and kicks me in the gut, sending me sliding across the floor.

"How does it feel," He says, "To be on the brink of death." I cough up some blood. Not good. I stand up, and stagger my way towards him. Freddy's come out from backstage to watch, and he's laughing. I try the blood thing I did on Foxy and Chica.

I hold up a shaky hand covered in my

blood. "When… was the last time... You saw red oil?" He stops and stares at me, and his eyes widen a bit. He shakes his head and stares angrily at me.

"That's not oil. It's most likely just some tomato sauce that you took from the kitchen," He says. "Where you killed Chica!" At this he hits me again, sending me across the room.

_This isn't working... I need to think of something quick._ He walks up to me and picks me up again, then throws me through the wall. Literally. I'm in the kitchen now. He steps through the wall, and over something that catches my eye. Sparks, coming from an outlet. I think back to when Foxy and Chica realized that I was human. Their processors overloaded, and they shorted out. When they woke, they saw I was normal.

_Well, I guess it's this or nothing._ I get up, and try to keep my balance. He's almost to me now. I make a quick step to the right, push of with push off with my foot and bolt left. He tries to grab me, but misses. _Please be an protected wire... _I'm almost there. Just a few feet away, something grabs my feet, tripping me. I can almost reach the wire, but sadly it's not protected. Bonnie grabs my neck, and pounds my chest. My breath is forced out of me, and I see stars. My head rolls to the right, and he keeps punching my chest, breaking some ribs.

"I'm going to savor this, Endo," he says. More and more stars appear with every punch. Suddenly, they start to take shape. They look like teenagers, and they're very familiar. Kassie and Eric.

"Hey buddy," Eric says. "We know you can do this. You have to."

"Come on Mike!" Kassie says. "Kick his ass!"

I don't know why they're here, or if they really are here. I could just be hallucinating from the pain. "Please," Eric says.

_**"Fight."**_


	10. Visions Pt 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this "Chapter" is really short. I had some other stuff typed, handed it to my proofreader, and she said "This little part at the top? Pretty good. Aaaall that other stuff? Sucks." I went back and read it, realized that it sucked, and just pulled out this little chunk. I have to think of how to progress with this, so it might be a bit before I upload another chapter. Wednesday by the latest. Anyways, here's a little snippet! Enjoy!**

_**"Fight."**_

A sudden strength fills me. I reach up and grab Bonnie under his mask, and reach for the wire. He keeps punching. And punching. And punching, until my entire body is numb. The wire is so close, I can feel the sparks jumping onto my hand. Kassie walks over and grabs the wire.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks me. I nod my head in confirmation, and she places the wire in my hand. A terrible shock surges through my body, and my muscles seize up. I act as a conduit for the electricity, spreading it over to Bonnie. His jaw drops open and he lets go of me. His body topples over, twitching. Eric runs over and rips the wire from my hand. My muscles relax, and air tries to fill my lungs, but is quickly coughed back out, along with some blood.

I close my eyes, and rest. All the sounds of the restaurant are gone. My pain fades away. I open my eyes, to find a gray, dreary wasteland.

"Yo," I hear someone call out behind me. I spin around and see Eric and Kassie, with a silly smile spreading across their face. I run over to them, and we share a hug together.

"How... What.. What's going on? I watched you guys get killed, how are you here?"

"That's not important right now,"Kassie says. What does matter, is that you get back to the real world."

"Where are we now?" I ask.

"In that melon you call a head," Eric says. "You need to wake up and help Bonnie."

"So the shock worked?"

"Yup. Right now, Bonnie is about to fight that bear that caused all this trouble for you."

Kassie leans into my ear. "Wake up," she whispers.

**Author's Note: Again, sorry it's so short. Thanks to you guys who are reviewing! I really appreciate it! Thanks to Thunderskyt, JCG15, and Marshmallowberri for your support! It means a lot! I'll try to make up for the shortness of this chapter by making the next one longer, so I'll see you then!**


	11. The lucky and unfortunate

**Author's Note: Greetings, everyone! Again, sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. Wasn't as focused as I should have been. If you have feedback, let me know in the reviews! If you wanna talk, shoot me an email or PM me!**

My eyes open, and the entire world is shaking. I look around in fear and realize that instead of the world shaking, its just me shaking. Bonnie's running through the hallway with me over his shoulder. I look up to see Freddy chasing after us, a murderous smile on his face. We turn into the office, and Bonnie puts me down in the chair and shuts both of the doors. I look up at Bonnie and see a hole in his lower torso, and every so often a bunch of oil comes out. He must have noticed me staring because he puts on a reassuring face.

"Don't worry about it," He says. "It's not that bad. Just a scratch." Suddenly some pounding comes from the other side of the door.

"_**BOOOONNNIIIEEEEEEEE!"**_ Freddy shouts from the other side. "_**GET OUT HERE AND PLAAAAYY WITH MEEEE!"**_

"Get a hold of yourself, Fred!" Bonnie shouts. "You're not thinking straight! Use your eyes, this is a boy, not a bot!" The pounding stops. Freddy suddenly laughs.

**"I'm not thinking straight?"** He asks sarcastically. **"Bonnie, you're the one protecting the Endo." **He laughs some more.

"You won't fool me anymore, Fazbear!" Bonnie yells. "I'm not your puppet any longer! I'd rather die than be controlled by you!" He turns around and whispers to me, "No I wouldn't."

Suddenly, a loud screeching sound is heard, the kind when your knife scratches against your plate. We look back to the foo and see it start to go up ever so slowly. Then in a flash, the locks fail and the door goes flying up, revealing an angry Fazbear.

**"That can be arranged, Bon," **he says. He lunges towards Bonnie and hits him square in the jaw. Bonnie's wound is slowing him down, so he's taking a heck of a pounding. Bonnie curls up into a ball and puts his feet on Freddy's chest, then pushes out. Freddy launches through the door, slamming into the wall. He gets back up and runs into the room, charging at Bonnie again, but this time he's ready. He steps out of the way, sending Freddy into the other door. As Freddy stands up, his hand presses against the door lock, and the door shoots up. He stumbles back, and falls to the floor. Bonnie takes this chance and pins him to the ground, Freddy struggling with all his might.

"Why, Freddy? Why did you make us kill all those people?" Bonnie asks. Freddy stops struggling and just sighs.

"Because it was fun," he says, a calmer than he was before. "I enjoyed the power I had, but I never thought that it would get my friends killed. I would give anything to get Foxy and Chica back."

"Really?" Bonnie asks, loosening his grip on the bear.

_**"Nope," **_Freddy says, and breaks out of Bonnie's grip. Catching Bonnie off guard, he quickly grabs his wrists and flips over, swiping their positions. Freddy stands up, one foot pressing into Bonnie's back. I stand up to help him but Freddy presses down with his foot, making Bonnie scream in pain. **"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mikey," **he says. **"Wouldn't want your friend here to get crushed."**

I realize where Freddy has him pinned. Right underneath the door. "Okay," I say, and back away, hands raised. "Look, you have me, just let him go. I'm who you really want, right?" He takes a second to think, then smiles.

**"You're absolutely correct, Mike," **he says with a grin. **"I do have you where I want you."**

"So you'll let him go?" I ask.

**"Oh I never said that,"** he said. He gets off of Bonnie, but as soon as he starts to get up, Freddy just kicks him back down. _**"I NEVER SAID YOU COULD GET UP!"**_ He screams. _**"You worthless trash! You betrayed me! I thought I could trust you, but one little spark of electricity was enough to turn you!"**_ He starts to kick him repeatedly, and I move to stop him. Freddy just tosses me back across the room. _**"I told you not. To. MOVE!"**_ He yells. _**"Your friend will suffer for your actions!"**_

He smashes the door lock button, bringing the door tumbling down onto Bonnie's back. His scream was like none other. The door wasn't strong enough to push through all the way, so it was slowly crushing him.

"Stop this, Freddy!" I yell. "You don't have to do this!" I run back over to him, furious. He hits me to the ground. Hard.

_**"Oh, but I do," **_he says. _**"He must pay for betraying me. I am simply making an example of him."**_

"There's nobody left to make an example to!" I shout.

_**"Then I'm just doing it for shits and giggles."**_

The door lurches down a nasty couple of inches, causing Bonnie to cry out in even more pain. I can barely hear myself think. Freddy picks me up and hits me back to the ground, laughing.

_CRUNCH!_

The room goes quiet. The only thing can be heard is the trickling of oil, my heavy breathing, and the occasional chuckle from Freddy.

_**"Well,"**_ he says. _**"Then there was one." **_He slowly walks towards me and with every step he starts to laugh more and more.

He gets to me and stands above me. He reaches down with his giant bear hands and grabs my face, and lifts me up. He starts to add pressure, squeezing my head. I start to scream, and this just fuels his laughter. But as quickly as it started, he stops. He lets go and I fall to the ground. I look up and see he's staring straight ahead, a vacant look in his eyes. He walks out the door, and just gets on stage. Then the bell signaling the end of my shift rings. I stand up, walk out the door, and stumble towards my car.

**Author's Note: Salutations! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, my brain did not want to come up with ideas. Anyways thanks to tailsrulez5699 for your support! It's very appreciated!**


	12. Announcement Number Two!

**Hello, greetings, and salutations! **

**Yes, I know this isn't a chapter (Boo). I've been running situations through my head, trying to figure out which would be best for the past few days, and I finally got one!**

**So I'll start work on it today, and hopefully I'll be able to get a chapter up by tomorrow. **

**Anyways, on to other matters. **

**YOU GUYS ARE THE LITERAL BEST AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**Seriously, without your support, I wouldn't have kept going. I'm glad you guys are here to join me on this little adventure, you guys are awesome!**

**So I've seen some stuff about how some people think Freddy is a psycho, which is good! That's what I was going for! Most fanfiction out there are either lemons or daily life (which I didn't want to do either of those). So I decided to go a different route, and I'm glad you guys enjoy it! I'm here to entertain you guys, so if I'm ever doing something you think is wrong or stupid, tell me!**

**Thank you to Kingofdarkdragons and Buttonsemperor21 for your support! **

**(Also this Sunday tell your mothers you love them, it's very important. In fact, tell them every day)**

**So I know this is sad news, but I'm almost done with this story. Five more chapters should be enough to finish the story, maybe less. I do however want to do a sequel. I want to hear from you guys what you think the sequel should be! If you want to wait until the end of the story, that's cool. More knowledge, more power, is what I always say. If you had an idea for a sequel three chapters ago, tell me! I'll let you know if it will work or not! **

**I think I covered everything. I'll see you in the next chapter, so good afternoon, good evening, and good night!**


	13. Explanations

**Author's Note: HOOOOH JEBUS TAKE THE WHEEL! I have over **_**2000 **_**views on this story! That's crazy! Ok, maybe it's not a big deal for anyone else, but for a guy who only has 9 followers on Tumblr, I feel like I'm in heaven. Anyways, thanks to Smash765 for your support! It means a lot!**

I walk into my apartment and put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on my door handle. I need to mope. My last source of hope is gone, and there's nothing I can do about it. I wish I could just quit, but if I did, the hallucinations would come back. I go sit in my chair and hold my head in my hands.

"Ohhh…. what am I gonna doooo?" I moan into my hands.

"Go back and fight to win," I hear a voice say in my room. I look up and see Eric rummaging through my cupboards, Logan collapsed on my bed, and Kassie washing her hands in the bathroom. "Don't you got anything to eat in this place Mikey?" Eric asks. I'm too stunned to answer.

"Uhhm… How…." I start to ask, but Kassie interrupts me.

"Easy," she says. "We're haunting you. WoooOooOo!" She says, all spook-ish.

"But I watched you guys get murdered, then you were at the Pizzeria, then in my head, and now you're in my apartment… I am legitimately confused," I say.

"Eh," says Eric. "Small world. We're actually breaking the rules right now."

"Technically, if a soul becomes trapped in the overworld, they are not permitted to leave their place of death," Logan says. "Ours being the pizzeria."

"Well, if all you guys are here, where's Adrien?" I ask. Everyone stops what they were doing. Kassie walks out of the bathroom and Eric sits on the corner of the bed.

"It's hard to explain..." Eric says. Logan sits up on the bed.

"Let's show him, then," he says.

"That could work," Kassie says. "See Logan, this is why we keep you around." Logan pretends to look hurt. Eric stands up and walks over to me.

"This might be a bit... Uncomfortable," he says.

"Wait I'm still confu-" I start again, but he grabs my head, and his eyes start glowing a light blue color. Suddenly, my vision goes white, then comes back. I'm in that room, but not in my body. I'm in Eric's.

_**~~~Eric's Perspective~~~**_

_A papercut-like sting runs across my throat, and my vision goes black. I open my eyes a few minutes later to my friends standing over me, shaking me awake. I feel lighter than air, like I could fly. I quickly notice that I am flying. Well, more like hovering. I'm greeted by the grim faces of my friends, Logan, Kassie, and Adrien. _

_"Where's Mike?" I ask. Logan points over to the corner. I turn around to see the man with the knife holding Mike at gunpoint. I run over to try and stop him, but instead of hitting his leg, I pass right through it. I look up helplessly as the man applies more and more pressure to Mike's neck with his knife, Mike's screams getting louder and louder. Suddenly, a couple bangs are heard coming from the door, and after a mighty blow, the door comes crashing down. Police and other daytime guards storm in and disarm the man, then pin him to the ground. One of the officers comes over to Mike, but he just backs away. I try to comfort Mike as best I can, but he can't hear me._

_Adrien grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me away from Mike. "Don't bother," he said. "That coward deserves to be alone."_

_"Adrien, that's our friend! We can't just leave him!" I argue, but it's no use. He seems to have already made up his mind. _

_"I couldn't care less about him. Right now, we need to find some bodies." He says._

_"Bodies?" Logan questions. "Why would we need those? In case you haven't noticed, we're pretty much in limbo."_

_"Exactly," Adrien says. "The longer we stay in limbo, the faster our souls dissipate. So my plan is to get some bodies and prevent that from happening."_

_"Well, where do you expect to find a body?" Kassie asks. "There aren't very many free ones around here."_

_"Oh but there is. There's a room in this building that has just enough bodies. The spare parts room has a bunch of broken down animatronics. We can use those!"_

_"Do you even know if this will work?" I ask. _

_"Nope. But it's worth a shot. What do we have to lose anyways?"_

_And with that, Adrien walked out he door, and we followed. "Hey, how do you even know about this room?" I ask. "If it's a parts room, it's probably off limits to the customers."_

_"I got lost one day, and stumbled upon the room," he says. "I didn't think anything of it, so I left and kept walking. Eventually someone found me."_

_We reach the parts room, and each pick an animal. Adrien got the bear, Kassie got the chicken, Logan got the bunnie, and I got the fox. Adrien lays down on the bear, and suddenly starts to sink into it. After he fully submerges, the bear whirs to life, and gets up. _

_"Come on guys," he says. "It doesn't hurt, I promise." We follow in his steps and lay on our characters. We sink in, and the robots turn on. _

_"Well?" Logan asks. "What's the next part of your big plan?" _

_"Revenge."_

_"Revenge?" I ask. "Who would you want revenge on?"_

_"Oh come on, Eric!" We were just murdered in cold blood! We at least have to get back at him somehow!"_

_"Well, that's probably not going to happen. There's no way he'd come back to the place he committed the crime," I say._

_Ten years later, Mr. Fazbear, owner of the pizzeria, builds a new restaurant because of the unpopularity the other one brought him. And guess who decides to show up for the night guard duty? None other than the man in purple. _

My vision returns back to the apartment, and Eric stumbles back over to the bed.

"So Freddy is actually..." I start

"Yup." Logan says.

"And all the other animatronics were..."

"Yup."

"So how come you guys didn't recognize me when I signed up for night guard?"

"Well, we couldn't tell the difference between a grown man and an Endo for some God forbidden reason," Eric says. "Ten years as a robot will make you forget a few things. And it doesn't help that Adrien got into our heads. Literally. He while we were powered down one day, he comes and messes with our processors, so we saw things differently than you or anyone else does. Plus, hanging around kids for ten years straight is pretty stressful."

"So how come when I short circuited you guys, you didn't recognize me then?"

"We did, just not as we would have recognized you had we still been human. Our human memories had been tucked away along with our identities. When our vessels were destroyed, our souls were released, and we remembered."

"So Adrien doesn't recognize me?"

"That's the sad part. He does recognize you, as a person and as Mike Schmidt. He just has so much hate towards you that he doesn't care."

"Hate? How could he hate me?"

"You cowered in a corner as we were all murdered, and then you survived. He didn't like that, as you saw."

"So.. What are we gonna do?"

"We have to beat him, one way or another. If we don't, he'll just keep killing people," Logan says. "He's turned into the very thing that killed us in the first place..."

"Rest up," Kassie says. "Tonight, we're going back to the pizzeria." I really hoped she wasn't going to say that.

"Well, if I'm gonna rest, I'm gonna need you guys to get off my bed," I say.

"No problem," Eric says. "We'll just go haunt your neighbor. He's really annoying. We got here earlier and he was ranting about pickles or something."

I chuckle a bit, and they get up off of my bed. "Sleep well bud," Logan says. "You'll need it." I look down at the bed to grab the covers, and get in bed. I look back over at the door and they're gone, without a trace. I sigh, and close my eyes, instantly drifting off into dreamland.


	14. Rules Of The Game

**Hello, greetings, and salutations! Thanks to GirlNamedJohnny for your support and feedback! It is much appreciated! I realise that I accidentally made the Mike's friends seem more like adults than seven to six year olds. My bad. I honestly was just trying to establish the he felt betrayed, but I was so used to making people talk like adults (cause they are). Anywho, on to the next chapter!**

I shoot down the road at near law breaking speeds, a new motive in my heart. I pull into the parking lot and jump out of my car, running to the door. I pull out my keys and let myself into the pizzeria. The lights are still on, which is odd. Usually as my boss leaves, he turns off the power to the building. I look over to the party room and there's a bunch of kids running around. I walk down the hall and my vision starts to get hazy, the lights start to dim, and a low fog appears out of no where. I ignore it and keep walking. I hear voices coming from my office, so I cautiously approach the door. Suddenly, Foxy tackles Bonnie through the door, startling me. The fog envelops them, and they disappear. The fog starts to rise, and forms itself into a familiar golden bear's head.

Frightened, I turn around and run down the hallway as fast as I can, the bear's head chasing after me. I enter the main party room and see an empty room and Chica standing there, setting up party hats. I try to shout out to her, to tell her to run, but my voice fails me. The fog envelops her too, and she vanishes. I run into a table and fall to the floor on my back, the bear head coming closer and closer. It reaches me and the demonic scream rings through my ears as it yells in my face. But as soon as it started, it stops.

I look around, terrified. I'm laying on the ground of the party room, and nothing is out of place. No fog. No kids. No bear head. No power. _Must have been another one of those hallucinations…_. I get up and head towards my office. I walk into the room to see Fazbear sitting in my chair.

"Mike… You make this too easy," he says. "You have to at least mix things up a little." He stands up and walks over to me and gets in my face. I don't falter. "Go on, Mike. **Run.**"

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Adrien," I say, not a trace of fear in my voice. "I know about what happened after you were killed."

"Oh, so they finally told you, huh?" he says. "You seem to have forgot the meaning of fear. **Let me refresh your memory.**" He picks me up and throws me out the door. I crash into the wall, tearing some pictures off the wall. He steps out of the office and walks towards me. I stand up and swing at him. I make contact with his face and instantly regret it. I hold my wrist and hiss in pain. He brings his fist up and swings it down at my head. I close my eyes and brace myself for impact, but it never comes. I open my eyes again to see Eric standing there, struggling to hold Freddy's fist.

"Go on," He says. "I can't hold this all day!"

"But-" I start.

"No buts! Go!"

I nod and run down the hall. I stop halfway and look back. Eric pushes Freddy's fist back, making them both stumble backwards. Freddy starts to run towards me, but Eric gets in his way. "Our fight's just getting started, Adrien," He says.

"**You really think you can stop me alone?" **He asks.

"Maybe not. But I can stall as long as I need to." This infuriates Freddy, and he charges. Eric gets in a defensive stance before he makes impact. I turn away, trusting my friend can hold his own. I run down the hall, ignoring the sounds echoing through the hall behind me. I enter the main room and I'm greeted by Logan and Kassie.

"Hey guys," I say. "Either of you have a plan?"

"We thought you did," Kassie says.

"Uhm… Fight to win?" I say.

"Works for me," Logan says. Suddenly, the noise from the hall stops and is replaced by heavy footsteps. After a few dreadful seconds, Freddy comes out of the hall, dragging a bloody Eric by the hair. _I didn't even know they could bleed. I thought that they were souls._ An evil smile on his face, he suddenly throws Eric at us. He hits me and we fly back into a table. He's either unconscious or dead. I don't know. I can't tell, he's technically just a materialized soul. I lay him down and stand up, joining my friends.

"**Fools. This is a fight you cannot win! When will you just give up?" **Adrien says.

"When you're scrapped!" I yell. "You killed all of those people, just because you thought it was fun! We will stop you!"

He breaks out into uncontrollable laughter. "**Oh, thats **_**rich**_**! You think that you're a big hero? That you can beat me, so long as you 'believe'? Well you can't. You'll never win. You can't stop me. I'll kill you, and then keep killing every man that steps foot in here to guard the place at night. Don't you see? It's hopeless."** His eyes go black. "**You will die tonight. Then I will torture your soul for as long as time permits."**

"You're sick Adrien," Kassie says. "Let us help you."

"**I'm sick? I'M SICK? AT LEAST I'M NOT SIDED WITH A BACKSTABBING COWARD!" **He yells. He looks straight at me. "**You know what? Let's make this fun. After all, isn't this all just part of my little game? I'm going to go down to the office. I'll count to thirty, and by the time I'm done, I expect you to be gone."**

"So… Like a game of hide and seek?" I ask.

"**In a way, yes. If you survive, you can scrap me. If I find you, however, I will scrap you."**

"Fine. I'll play your game," I say.

"Mike!" Logan yells. "Are you crazy? There's no way you can win!"

"Jeez, Logan, way to support him," Kassie says. "But he's right. You won't be able to hide from him. There's no way to escape."

"No, I can do it. I have to beat him at his own game. I know, it sounds a bit silly, but this is serious. Don't get me wrong, I really don't want to do this, but there's no other way. I have to do this," I say.

"Well… You're the boss…" Kassie says uncertainly. "We better see you later, Mike."

"You will, I promise," I say. They fade into the air, leaving no trace. I turn back to the bear.

"Okay, Adrien. I'll play your game."

**Author's Note: Well, I can't remember if I put one out yesterday or not, so here, have this chapter! I hope you liked it! Thanks to Nattywhite1998 and LadyMangledMouse for your support! It means a lot! If you have any advice or opinions on the story, please share it with me! I'd be glad to listen!**


	15. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note: Hello, greetings, and salutations! This is going a lot better than I thought it was going to! I mean, just a few days ago, I was spazzing about breaking two thousand, and here I am, about to break three thousand! I couldn't have done it without you guys. You guys are so great and I love you all (Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise)! Anyways, on to the next chapter!**

"**You have thirty seconds, Mikey,"** Freddy says. "**As soon as you hear me start to count, go hide."** He turns and starts to walk towards the office, but stops and turns back around. "**It's just like old times, isn't it Mike?"**

"No," I say, a stern and cold look plastered on my face. "This is nothing like back then. The Adrien I knew is gone."

He laughs and turns back around, heading back to the office. I stand there waiting in silence for him to start counting.

"_**One… Two…"**_

I bolt into action. _Cupboards? No, too obvious. Supply closet? No… Pirate's cove won't work either. I can't hide here, there's only tables to hide under. _

"_**Six… Seven…"**_

_That leaves backstage…_ I turn and run for the backstage door. I jump onto the stage and run through the door. I enter the backstage room and look around. There's a big table in the middle of the room, and a couple of empty heads. Nothing. I'm trapped.

"_**Thirteen… Fourteen…"**_

Suddenly I start to hear whispers. I turn around and look back out the door. There's nobody there. I turn back around and am greeted by the golden bear. I jump back, but nothing happens. No sounds or movement. I go to touch it, and I actually can. It's a physical object. I lift up the head, and peer inside. Empty. No crosswires, no endoskeleton. Completely empty.

"_**Nineteen… Twenty…"**_

Without thinking twice, I unclasp the latches on the suit. I slip into it, and redo the clasps. Perfect fit. How convenient. I grab the head and slip it on, and my vision is limited to the small circles in the suit. I quickly start to heat up, and start to sweat.

"_**Twenty-nine… Thirty!"**_ He finishes. "_**I'm coming for youuuu!"**_

I run (well, it's more of a hobble) over to the back wall and sit against it. I slump over like I saw him in my apartment, and wait. It feels like hours go by. Maybe hours actually do go by. My watch is covered by the suit, so I can't tell. Suddenly, he bursts into the room.

"**Oh Miiiiike!" **He says. "**Where aarreee you?"** He paces around the room a little, then flips the table over. Frustrated, he knocks over a row of empty suit heads. He looks right over me, completely ignoring the fact that the suit was just sitting there. Defeated, he heads for the exit. Then, exactly what I didn't want to happen, happened. From the light that leaked into the room from the party room, I see the silhouette of a spider crawl across the muzzle of the mask. He's a decent size, about the size that I don't want to be around. He crawls right up the muzzle and through the eye hole, joining the warmth of the inside of my mask. He finds his way to my nose and sits there, as if taunting me to do something. It bites down on my nose, and I grunt from the pain. Freddy stops.

"**You thought you could hide from me, Mike?"** He laughs. "**Guess you thought wrong."** He walks back into the room, and examines it more thoroughly. He checks every corner, and even moves the table to see if he hit me with it on accident. He starts to look past me, but stops and makes eye contact. "**Ooh, very clever, Mike. Using a suit to hide from me. Nice. But…" **He starts. He walks over to me, and crouches down to get eye to eye with me. "**It wasn't good enough."** He grabs my arm and applies extreme pressure, crushing the suit and my bone with it. He lifts me up and throws me out of the room. I brush off the scraps of the destroyed arm, then stand up. I take the mask off, and stare him dead in the eyes. "**Just because I get to kill you, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, right?" **He steps out of the backstage and stands on stage. "**Well Mike? Aren't you going to fight back?"**

I walk towards the stage, answering his question with action. He smiles and takes a step back, allowing me to get onto the stage. I step onto the stage and put my good arm up, letting my left arm dangle to the side. He smiles and motions for me to charge at him. This sets me off, and I run at him, faster than humanly possible. This surprises me, but also surprises him. My right arm makes contact with his gut, and he doubles over. Stunned, he falls to the ground and spits up some oil. I stand there, jaw gaping at the fact that I just did that. He gets up and takes a swing at me, and I put my arm up almost as fast as Foxy had on that dreadful day. I knee him in the gut, making him double over again.

"**How… How is this possible…"** He spits out. He stands up, stumbling a bit. Then he laughs. "**Looks like I shouldn't mess around…" **He lunges at me at split second speeds, ripping off the torso of the suit. He catches me off guard and kicks me to the ground. He starts to rip off the rest of my suit. "**You thought you finally had the advantage over me, didn't you? You thought that you could beat me with this little suit. Well, you're wrong! It's hopeless, Mike! You just can't beat me!" **I reach up with my right leg, which still has a the suit on it, and push off on his chest. He launches backwards into the wall, and falls to the floor. He gets up, and holds onto the wall to keep his balance. Once he got his balance back, he charges at me. "**Playtime is OVER!" **He yells. I ready myself, and raise up my right leg to kick into his chest. You ever wanted to know what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? Well, it's not pretty. I kick into his chest, creating a big hole in it. When my foot makes contact, it shatters the suit along with the bones in my leg. We both fly backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. I try to stand, but I fail because of my leg. Freddy has more success than I do. He gets up, and walks over to my struggling body.

"**This is the end for you, Mike. You have no more suit, no more hope. You're done for,"** He says. He steps down on my left leg, slowly applying more and more pressure, until my leg breaks under the pressure. I scream out in pain, and he smiles. He starts to stomp on my leg more and more, causing more and more pain, making me scream louder. "**Are you ready to die, Mike?"** He reaches down and grabs my head, and starts applying pressure. He lifts up my head and slams it back into the ground. He does it again, and I start to see stars. He does it again, and my vision starts to fade. He lifts up my head once more, and when I make contact with the floor, everything goes quiet.

**Author's Note: Wheeee! Two chapters in one day! I have sad news though. Next chapter is the last! But don't get too down, there will be a sequel. When, that sequel comes out, I'm not too sure. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	16. Endgame

**Author's Note: The dreaded day has arrived, my friends. This is the last chapter of Five Nights (And then some). To those of you who have stuck with me in this journey, thank you so much. You guys are great, and I couldn't have asked for anyone better than you guys. There will be a sequel, and I have what you could call a "Plan". Anyways, let's get started!**

Suddenly, Freddy's hand is torn from my face. My ears are ringing. I look over to my left and see a bruised and battered Eric, Adrien's left arm in hand.

**"You… **_**BASTARD!"**_ He roars. _**"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! YOU SHOULD BE WITH THE OTHERS! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR INTERFERING!"**_ He charges Eric, full of rage and fury. He grabs Eric by the throat and throws him across the room. He goes to step off the stage, but is tripped by Logan. He falls off the stage, smashing his jaw on the hard tiled ground. He stands up shakily, his jaw hanging loose. _**"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS? I WILL TORTURE YOUR SOULS FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!" **_He yells. _**"I AM STRONGER THAN ALL OF YOU!"**_ He grabs a table and lifts it up, then throws it at Logan. The table smashes into him, crushing him up against the wall. He gets back on the stage and stumbles over to me.

**"It's time we finished this, don't you think Mike?"** He asks. I can't get the air out of my lungs to respond. He puts his foot down on my head, and starts to push down. I'm not sure how much more abuse my head can take. Everything in my body is numb, and I can barely see anything anymore. Suddenly, he flies of the stage. He falls to the floor with a thud. I look up and see Kassie moving the table trapping Logan. They jump off the stage and head over to check on Eric, but Adrien gets in their way.

"You can't take both of us," Logan says. "I mean, you only have one arm."

"Give it up, Adrien," Kassie says. "You've lost."

**"No… NOOOOOO!" **He yells. **"YOU ALL ARE WEAK! I CANNOT BE STOPPED!" **He turns laughs and turns around.** "How can you even imagine to protect yourselves from me,"** He starts. He grabs the edge of a table. **"When you can't even protect the one you're trying so hard to save?"** He flings the table at me. I try to get up and move, but I can't move. I'm in too broken to do anything. I close my eyes and await what may be my imminent demise. But nothing happens. No impact. I open my eyes and see Eric standing there, holding the table. He pushes it to the side, then stands in front of me. Adrien grabs another table, in our direction. He grabs this table too and throws it to the side like the other. Before Adrien can grab another table, Logan and Kassie lunge at him.

While Adrien is occupied, Eric climbs up onto the stage. He picks me up gently, trying to not to hurt me. He jumps off the stage and runs me down to the office. He sets me in the chair, then closes both the doors. "We should be fine in here," he says. "At least for a little while." I open my mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a pained moan. "Don't try to speak. Just rest."

He opens the door to the left hall and runs out. _I should be out there with them… but I would just get in the way. Adrien's right. I am weak. _He runs back into the room with a piece of metal framing from the wall we broke yesterday. It's pretty sharp, too. "If anything goes wrong, use this to defend yourself," He says. He walks back out, closing the door behind him.

I manage to muster up some strength and grab the camera feed monitor. I pull up Cam 1B. Adrien, Kassie, Logan, and Eric all come into view. It's three versus one. There's no way he can beat all of them, especially since he only has one arm. Logan and Eric run at him, going on the offensive. Adrien just bats Logan to the side, and kicks Eric to the floor. Logan gets up and jumps on him, and Eric follows suit. Kassie runs up and starts to pummel at Adrien's lower torso. He pulls Logan off of him and swings him into Kassie, knocking them both to the floor. Eric realizes what will happen if he stays, and tries to let go. Adrien grabs him before he can escape, then slams him into the floor. He's not moving.

Kassie helps Logan up and go to rush him again. He attempts to kick at Kassie, but she parries it to the side and smashes him in the jaw, knocking it off its hinges. Logan tackles him to the ground and starts to pummels him non-stop. Adrien is taking a heavy beating, but doesn't seem angry. He takes the hits, as if waiting for something. Suddenly, Logan's arm slips when he makes contact, and Adrien's eyes widen. He reaches up, grabbing Logan's neck. He slams him into the ground, and uses him as support to get up. He lifts him up and throws him through the wall, creating a large hole. He's stopped moving too. All that's left is Kassie.

He charges at her, and she readies herself. Just as he's about to hit her, she jumps up, but he reacts too quickly. He grabs her leg and throws her to the ground. She gets back up shakily, but he hits her back to the ground. He picks her up and throws her at the stage. She slams into the corner of the stage and her back arcs, the top half of her body still moving while the bottom half has stopped. She flips head over heels onto the stage and isn't moving. _Oh, piss. Maybe he actually is too strong for us._ He looks up at the camera and smiles, then the feed cuts out.

Then, to make matters worse, the power goes out. Out of all the things that could have happened, the power runs out. I take the beam and hide it behind the chair as if I was hiding it behind my back. The doors shoot up, and my monitor goes down. I hear his footsteps.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

"**Well isn't this convenient!"** He says. I look to my right and see his glowing eyes. **"You're too beaten to move, and you have no power to keep me out! It's like taking candy from a baby!"** He walks over and stands in front of me. **"You know what Mike? I'm actually gonna miss chasing you around. You have been the only guard capable of causing this civil war. Thank you for signing on with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It's been a pleasure, Mike,"** I feel his hand wrap around my throat. **"It really has."**

As his grip tightens on my throat, my grip tightens on the beam. I slowly move it to my side, trying to not bring attention to my movements. A grin spreads across his face. **"You're fired, Mike Schmidt," **He says. **"It's a shame. This place just won't be the same without you."**

"Good thing… I'm not leaving… then…" I say weakly. I gather as much strength as I can, then jam the beam into his chest. His grip on my neck loosens.

"**You…. You cheated…!"** He says. I let go of the beam, and he falls backward. He crashes into the desk, his eyes flickering. **"Heh… Can't believe I didn't see that coming…" **His eyes stop flickering, and all is quiet. I lay back in my chair and sigh heavily, knowing it was finally over. _Funny. It ended where it all began,_ I think. The bell signalling the end of my shift sounds, and the power comes back on. My friends all rush in, bruised and battered. They look at me, then the bear.

"We… we did it! We actually did it!" Kassie cheers.

"I knew you could do it," Eric says.

"Thanks.. guys…" I mumble, and my vision starts to flicker.

"Dude, you alright?" Logan asks.

"Yea….. No… I don't think… so.." I say. My vision fades, and the last thing I hear is my friends yelling at me to open my eyes.

My vision goes from black to white, and I'm suddenly in an open field covered in golden grass. I look around, but there's nothing but grass for miles. "Hello?" I yell. No response. "Hellooooooo?" Still nothing. I walk around for a while, just wandering aimlessly. Eventually, I see some people in the distance. I break into a sprint, and as I get closer I notice that it's my friends. As I get closer, Logan notices me, and waves. He points me out to everyone else, and Eric, Kassie, and Adrien all start waving. I get worried when I see Adrien, but keep going anyways. I finally reached them, and noticed that all the grass around Adrien is dead.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, man!" Logan says.

"Well, here I am!" I say. "Where exactly is here?"

"Well…. You're kind of…" Kassie starts.

"Dead," Adrien says bluntly. This startles me, but I'm not surprised.

"If this is the afterlife, I don't know if I can take this for the rest of time. It's pretty bland." I say, and Eric laughs.

"Well, we do have a lot to catch up on," he says. "That should keep us busy for a while."

"That could be fun, but I'm not the best listener, so…"

All of the sudden, my vision flashes, and I'm in a small, loud, metal box.

"I have a pulse, but it's fading fast!" I hear someone say.

"Keep that pulse going!" says another.

"We're losing him, we're losing him!" My vision flashes, and I'm back in the field with my friends.

"What was that?" I ask.

"They're trying to bring you back," Eric says. "And they probably will succeed. So we don't have much time."

"Wait, I don't want to leave! I want to stay here with you guys!"

"We can't thank you enough, Mike. You've avenged countless souls, and ours. We're finally free. Even if we tried, we couldn't repay you. But now, instead of being trapped in those machines, and trapped in reality, you've freed our souls, and now we can finally rest after many years."

My vision flashes again, and speeding through a long hall, a bunch of people around me pushing me on a bed. A woman leans down next to me. "You're going to be all right Mr. Schmidt!" She says, and then I'm back in the afterlife.

My friends are rising and fading. "Thank you Mike! Thank you for everything you've done!"

"Don't go!" I yell. "Take me with you!"

"We'll never forget you, Mike," They say. With that, they burst into millions of stars, and the stars rain down to the ground. I fall to my knees, and burst into tears.

"Don't leave me…." I whisper. My vision fades to reality, and I wake up in a hospital room. I'm covered in bandages and hooked up to countless machines, but I'm very much alive. A doctor walks in with a clipboard.

"Ah, Mr. Schmidt! Welcome back!" he says. "For a second, we thought we had lost you!" I try to respond, but my throat is too dry to say anything. "Don't try to speak, Mike. Save your energy. So, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" I look at him with the word 'Really?' plastered across my face. "Oh right. Thumbs up for Good, down for bad." I give him a thumbs up.

"Ok, good it is. Good news is, you're going to be fine! Most of your injuries are going to recover normally," He says. "And that leaves the bad news. Your left leg was so broken, the bones in your leg splintered, shredding almost all the muscles in your leg. There were so many bone fragments, and they were all so small, we couldn't do anything about it. The only thing we could do was… amputate. We took measurements and put an order in for a 're very sorry it turned out this way."

I flip the blanket off of me, revealing my lower half. I was in fact, missing my left leg. I lay back, and just try to take in everything that has happened. "I'll leave you to yourself," the doctor says. I pull the blanket back up, and fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up to a nurse entering my room. "Mr. Schmidt? You have a visitor," she says. My throat is not as dry, so I can actually speak.

"Let them in," I say hoarsely. A woman, who looks to be in at least her thirties, walks into my room and sits down next to my bed. "Do I know you?" I ask.

"Probably not," she says. "I'm an old friend of your recent employer. I'm delivering a message. The pizzeria has been shut down and your boss was arrested for suspected assault."

"Hmph," I grunt. "About time they closed that place down. She laughs at that.

"I… Didn't tell you the entire reason why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"You see, I'm the head of a project me and your boss had started, called Project Phoenix. If this pizzeria failed, we were going to try and rebuild completely. He sold the rights of the company to me, and now it's my turn. My plan is to restore the old place, the one with the toys."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to be our night-shift guard. Most of the other guards before you either quit, or… worse. Anyways, they didn't want to be anywhere near this place once it was built."

"And why do you think I would want to?"

"Because you stayed, Mr. Schmidt. You never faltered to come back to the pizzeria. You would be perfect for the job," She says. "So?" she asks. "Will you be our Night Guard?" I think about it. They could make the same mistake they did with the last animatronics, and they could end up accidentally murdering people. If I don't do it, other people could die. Or I could die. I could die a horrible death, and nobody would know about it.

"_You can do this, Mike," _I hear.

"Mr. Schmidt?"

"Yes," I say. "I'll do it."

**Author's Note: Bam! How's that for a final chapter? This was a lot of fun, and I look forward to making the sequel! I couldn't have gotten this far without your guy's support! ****SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:**

**Glitch1141!**

**That one guest!**

**Bikerboy!**

**Anonymous!**

**Seitshiro14!**

**That random guy!**

**GirlnamedJohnny!**

**I love all you guys!**

**Without Your guy's reviews and suggestions, I probably wouldn't have gotten very far! Thanks to all of you who favorited, followed, or even just read this story! I mean, 3,500 of you read this story! Whether or not you read it all the way through is debatable, but I won't hate. You still noticed the story and tried it, and it's the thought that counts!**

**Anyways guys, thank you again for sticking with me in this adventure! I hope you guys stay for the sequel, and I'll see you then! ****Until then, good afternoon, good evening, and good night!**


	17. Quick Update!

**Hello, greetings, and salutations! **

**I have a quick update for all of you guys!**

**I'm planning on doing a little bridge chapter inbetween this story and the next, so if you didn't really like the end of this story, hopefully this will make up for it.**

**I plan on uploading the first chapter by next Tuesday, so that's something to look forward to!**

**The bridge chapter will be up by tomorrow at the latest. **

**I'll see you then!**


	18. Bridge

**Author's Note: Hello, greetings, and salutations! You thought I was done? Think again! This is a little bridge chapter to connect Five Nights (And Then Some) and the next story. Enjoy!**

A couple days have gone by since the lady showed up. I never even got her name. It's quite boring here in the hospital. Only thing that I have to entertain myself is a small television in the corner of the room, and even then it only gets a couple of channels. Mostly news and weather. Every so often, a nurse will walk in, ask me if I need anything, or just check the many devices that my body is hooked up to.

A nurse guy walks in to my room, a syringe in hand. I'm not worried about the needle, they often have one. They put vitamins and such into my IV bag. He walks over and puts the needle into the receiver, then injects it into my bag. He lets the vitamin water drain down the tube into my arm, where it enters my bloodstream. He looks over at me and smiles.

"Do you need anything?" He asks. I open my mouth to speak, but suddenly my throat, along with many other in my body, seizes up and contracts. A couple of gasps escape my mouth. "I'm sorry?" He asks. "You'll have to speak up. I don't have the best hearing." Every muscle in my body is on fire. My lungs are crying for air. "Oh wait. You can't breath can you?" A sadistic smile creeps across his face. "Then the strychnine is kicking in. I just mixed a little bit of gopher poison into your vitamin supplements." Everything hurts. Every muscle is pressing inwards, leaving me unable to move. My throat is clamped shut, so I can't breathe either. I start to get dizzy, and my vision enters tunnel vision. I feel a sharp pain on my cheek.

"You can't fall asleep yet, Mike," He says. "We still gotta talk. Now I know what you're thinking. Why me? Why not anyone else in this fine establishment? Well here's your answer; _We have unfinished business._ I'm hurt that you didn't recognize me when I walked in. I was sure that you were gonna see through my disguise." He pulls at his hair and it comes right off, revealing a head of long, light purple hair. My eyes widen. "Ah, now you recognize me. That's right. It's me, buddy. I'm here to finish the job. It's not that I despise you or anything. There's no hard feelings between us for me to hate you. I just had the feeling of incompleteness in my mind. I had never been caught before, but on that day, when I found you and your friends… That changed everything. After I managed to escape prison, I devoted all my time to finding you. When I saw you in the newspaper, it was like christmas. I took a big risk doing this though."

My vision starts to fade again. All the sounds are getting further and further away. _"It's been fun, Mike,"_ I hear, before I slip into eternal silence. _"It really has. Maybe I'll take the nightshift at the new place…" _And with that, I plunge into eternal darkness.

Suddenly, A small light appears in the darkness. It grows larger and larger, getting brighter as it increases in size. It emits a final flash, and I'm back in the plains I was a few days ago. I flop down to the ground and lay there for a while, just pondering. _Looks like I finally kicked the bucket, huh…_ I recall what the man in purple said, just before I died.

"_Maybe I'll take the nightshift at the new place…"_ I hear echo in my mind. I don't think too much about him taking the shift, although, that would be pretty bad. I think more about the new place. Suddenly, I'm in a square room with a desk in the middle, a bunch of monitors scattered around the room. I recognize all the decorations hung up on the wall, along with the tiling. I'm in the new place. I look around, trying to find a way to warn the next guard. On the desk is a small piece of paper, but that won't be enough. I see the phone, and get an idea. I walk over and pick up the phone, then push record.

_"Uh, Hello?"_ I say into the phone._ "Uhm, welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…"_


	19. Surprise!

**Hello, greetings, and salutations!**

**I have a surprise for you guys!**

**I got a little chapter for the next story up! **

**The story is called Cold Blood. The chapter I put up is pretty boring, it's kind of a filler chapter. **

**If you want to read it, cool! If you don't, it won't break my heart. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, so I'll see you then! **


End file.
